


OPERATION_ECLIPSE

by luckyraeve



Series: Winter Cyborgs AU [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Horror, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winter cyborgs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(a.k.a. WINTER_CYBORGS_MIX_VOL1)</p><p>HYDRA sends WS-01 and WS-02 to raid a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The mission doesn’t go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OPERATION_ECLIPSE

**Author's Note:**

> the format for this fanmix/fanfic was blatantly stolen from monicawoe's [System Override](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3001646) <3<3<3
> 
> [download the mix here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xvezqv4vnxpzmpz/WINTER_CYBORGS_mix.rar?dl=0) and listen for added atmosphere while you read
> 
> [view @ tumblr](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/166757474572) OR [view @ deviant art](https://luckyraeve.deviantart.com/art/OPERATION-ECLIPSE-518181794)

[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/107462470562)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/107462470562)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/107462470562)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/107462470562)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/107462470562)   
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/107462470562)   


_text only below_

_**01 – Protector 101 – Runners.mp3**_  
System:~ Hydra_215 /WS-server/start.command ; exit;  
[00:00:00] [System H_215/Info]: Starting diagnostic.  
[00:00:08] [System H_215/Info]: Corrupt memory files detected. Location: WS01_Server. Location: WS02_Server.

 _ **02 – Delerium – Sphere.mp3**_  
[00:00:14] [System H_215/Info]: Reformatting.  
[08:19:10] [System H_215/Info]: Reformat complete.

[08:19:11] [WS01_Server]: WS01 online.  
[08:19:11] [WS02_Server]: WS02 online.  
_**03 – Protector 101 – Bad Cop.mp3**_  
[08:19:13] [System H_215/Info]: Uploading mission parameters.  
[08:47:58] [System H_215/Info]: Upload complete.  
[08:47:59] [System H_215]: Departure in 10 minutes.  
[08:48:00] [WS01_Server]: Acknowledged.  
[08:48:00] [WS02_Server]: Acknowledged.

 _ **04 – Perturbator – Eclipse.mp3**_  
[08:57:59] [System H_215/Info]: Initiating Operation Eclipse.  
[08:58:00] [System H_215/Info]: E.T.A. 19:45:00.

 _ **05 – Solar Fields – Boat.mp3**_  
[19:45:41] [WS01_Server]: WS01 on site. Ready.  
[19:45:42] [WS02_Server]: WS02 on site. Ready.  
[19:45:43] [DRONE01_Server]: DRONE Support on site. Ready.  
[19:45:43] [System H_215]: Infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Find storage location of 084s.

 _ **06 – Dance with the Dead – Intro.mp3**_  
[19:55:22] [WS01_Server]: Enemy sighted. Engage?  
[19:55:22] [WS02_Server]: Enemy sighted. Engage?

[19: 55:25] [System H_215]: Engage.  
_**07 – Perturbator – Complete Domination.mp3**_

 _ **08 – Solar Fields – Pirandello Kruger.mp3**_  
[19:59:22] [WS01_Server]: Enemy neutralized.  
[19:59:22] [WS02_Server]: Resume search of facility?  
[19:59:25] [System H_215]: Negative.  
[19:59:27] [System H_215/Info]: Uploading file: sub-basement_map_revised.  
[19:59:30] [System H_215/Info]: Upload complete.  
[19:59:31] [System H_215]: Proceed to sub-basement level 17. Retrieve item 084-7001. Engage enemy at will.  
[19:59:34] [WS01_Server]: Acknowledged.  
[19:59:34] [WS02_Server]: Acknowledged.

[20:07:34] [System H_215/Query]: Status report.  
[20:07:36] [WS02_Server]: Location sub-basement 12. Proceeding to sub-basement 17…  
_**09 – Perturbator – Future Club.mp3**_  
[20:07:37] [WS02_Server]: … enemy sighted.  
[20:07:38] [WS01_Server]: Acknowledged.

 _ **10- Dance with the Dead – Stitch.mp3**_  
[20:12:00] [WS01_Server]: Enemy reinforcements incoming.  
[20:12:02] [WS02_Server]: Acknowledged  
[20:12:07] [WS01_Server]: Level 6 target codename: Black Widow sighted. Level 6 target codename: Falcon sighted.  
[20:12:08] [WS02_Server]: Orders?  
[20:12:09] [System H_215]: Neutralize.  
[20:17:43] [WS01_Server]: Targets returning fire. Evasive maneuvers.  
[20:17:46] [WS01_Server]: Why are you hesitating, WS02?  
[20:17:47] [System H_215/Query]: WS02, status report.

[20:17:48] [WS02_Server]: I…  
_**11 – Delerium – Tundra.mp3**_  
[20:17:48] [WS02_Server/Info]: Replaying recorded audio from [20:17:44]: _Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
[20:17:49] [System H_215/Query]: WS02, respond.  
[20:17:50] [WS02_Server/Info]:  
SYSTEM ERROR  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
SYSTEM ERROR  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
SYSTEM ERROR  
SYSTEM ERROR  
SYSTEM ERROR

[20:17:53] [WS01_Server]: WS02 not responding. WS02 damage sustained. Assistance required. All units, respond.  
[20:17:55] [WS01_Server]: Laying down cover fire. Damage sustained. Lower left leg.  
_**12 – Aucan – Storm.mp3**_  
[20:17:57] [WS01_Server/Info]: Incoming file from WS02. Playing recorded audio from [20:17:44]: _Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
[20:17:50] [WS01_Server/Info]:  
SYSTEM ERROR  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
SYSTEM ERROR  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
_Oh God! It’s Rogers and Barnes! What have they done to them?_  
SYSTEM ERROR  
SYSTEM ERROR  
SYSTEM ERROR

  
_**13 – Perturbator – X-CaliBR8.mp3**_  
[20:18:00] [WS01_Server]: ...Rogers…Steve?  
[20:18:02] [WS02_Server]: ...Bucky…what…what’s happening? Where are we?  
[20:18:03] [WS01_Server]: ...  
[20:18:04] [DRONE01_Server]: ERROR. Under fire from WS01. Return fire?  
[20:18:06] [System H_215]: WS01, cease fire.  
[20:18:07] [System H_215/Query]: WS01, acknowledge.  
[20:18:07] [System H_215/Info]: DRONE01 offline. DRONE02 offline.

[20:18:15] [System H_215/Info]: Corrupt memory files detected. Location: WS01_Server. Location: WS02_Server. Forcing system shutdown.  
_**14 – Fear Factory – Bound for Forgiveness.mp3**_  
[20:18:17] [WS01_Server/Info]: Shutting down…  
[20:18:17] [WS02_Server/Info]: Shutting down…  
[20:18:18] [System H_215]: All units, abort mission. Retrieve WS01 and WS02. Return to HQ.  
[20:18:19] [DRONE08_Server]: Acknowledged. Retrieving WS01 and WS02.  
[20:18:19] [DRONE09_Server]: Acknowledged. Retrieving WS01 and WS02.  
[20:18:19] [DRONE05_Server]: Acknowledged. Retrieving WS01 and WS02.  
[20:18:19] [DRONE03_Server]: Acknowledged. Retrieving WS01 and WS02.

 _ **15 – Perturbator – The Darkest Alleys.mp3**_  
[20:22:09] [DRONE03_Server]: WS01 and WS02 retrieved.  
[20:22:12] [System H_215/Query]: Status of Level 6 targets codename: Black Widow and codename: Falcon.  
[20:22:13] [DRONE03_Server]: Unknown.  
[20:22:14] [DRONE04_Server]: Visual confirmation. Codename: Black Widow and codename: Falcon leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Heading west. Pursue?  
[20: 22:16] [System H_215]: Negative. All units return to HQ. Place WS01 and WS02 in holding cell for transport.

[20: 35:49] [System H_215/Info]: Starting diagnostic.  
[20: 35:50] [System H_215/Info]: Corrupt memory files detected. Location: WS01_Server. Location: WS02_Server.  
_**16 – Neuroticfish – Are You Alive.mp3**_  
[20: 35:52] [System H_215/Info]: Unauthorized reboot of WS02 detected. Unauthorized reboot of WS01 detected. Attempting shutdown.  
[20: 35:53] [System H_215/Info]: WS01 shutdown. ACCESS DENIED.  
[20: 35:54] [System H_215/Info]: WS02 shutdown. ACCESS DENIED.  
[20: 35:55] [System H_215/Info]: Override WS01. SYSTEM ERROR.  
[20: 35:56] [System H_215/Info]: Override WS02. SYSTEM ERROR.  
[20: 35: 54] [WS02_Server]: ...Bucky?  
[20: 35: 55] [WS01_Server]: ...Steve? Where are we?  
[20: 35: 57] [WS02_Server]: …in a holding cell. I think we’re on route to a Hydra HQ.  
[20: 35: 59] [WS01_Server]: ...  
[20: 36: 02] [WS02_Server]: ...I’m gonna get us out of here…  
[20: 36: 08] [System H_215/Query]: What are you doing, WS02?  
[20: 36: 09] [System H_215/Query]: WS02, respond.  
[20: 36: 10] [System H_215/Info]: Connection to WS02 lost.

***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****


End file.
